characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Wario
Wario is a recurring character in the Super Mario series while also being the titular protagonist in his own spinoff series, being Wario Land and WarioWare. Background Born in Yoshinnese, California in 1982, Wario was originally Mario's childhood friend. Wario then rebelled against Mario as he realized to himself that things were being treated unfairly to him, such as only being the Sheriff once in a friendly game and the criminal in the others. Wario then became an antagonist to Mario, rivaling even the hardships of Mario and Donkey Kong. Wario had tried to take over Mario's own castle, but failed miserably. In his efforts to go on and obtain treasure instead, Wario actually then succeeded (on his second attempt). Becoming very successful in his riches, Wario has gone on adventures to either claim more treasure or to get it back, both with good and bad results. In recent years, Wario has even started his own video game company: Wario Ware Inc. ''He still runs the company successfully to this day. Powers & Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability:' Wario possesses enhanced strength that allows him to lift immensely large objects and break hard material such as clean stone with his shoulders, his durability is absurd from surviving being burnt to a crisp, squashed, being stung by numerous bees, etc., and his speed can reach moderately fast speeds with his Shoulder Dash attack. * Farting: No, this isn't a joke. Wario can attack with his own farts or propel him into the air or disorient foes. * Motorcross and Pilot Experience: Wario has had experience in both motorcross and piloting as shown in the WarioWare Inc. games, Wario Land 3, and Wario's Woods. * Shoulder Charge: Wario charges his foe and hits him with his shoulder. An extremely strong attack that soon became his favourite one. *'Wild Swing Ding': Wario grabs the opponent by their legs and swings them around before throwing them a few feet. *'Corkscrew': Wario spins in the air with his arms out. *'Piledriver': Wario piledrives his opponent. * Ground Pound: An attack common to other Super Mario characters such as Yoshi or Toad, in which Wario (while in the air) swiftly ground pounds with his butt. * Bodyslam: A normal bodyslam. Wario did it in the oldest Wario Land games (later replaced with the Ground Pound). * Chomp: Wario opens his mouth at an exaggerate ampleness and eats his foe's projectiles, it can also work as a vacuum. Equipment * Garlic: Garlic is Wario's favorite food, alongside making him fart a lot it also sometimes turns him into Wario-Man, a costumed persona of Wario that increases his physical stats tremendously as well as giving him the ability to fly. * Wario Bike: Wario's signature motorcycle is just that, a motorcycle that he rides around and sometimes uses to rams into things. * Wario Bucket: A bucket. Wario puts it on people's heads that is difficult to take off. * Goodstyle: A talking magic wand that helps Wario by creating special disguises for him. * Bombs: Wario has an affinity with bombs and explosives in general. Alternate Forms Power-Up Transformations * Bull Wario: Power gave by the Bull Pot, by the Viking Helmet or by a Garlic Bottle. Bull Wario is phisically stronger than his normal self, and can stick to ceilings with his horns. * Jet Wario: Power gave by the Jet Pot. Wario can glide after doing a //, but he will stop gliding whenever he gets hit by an enemy. * Eagle Wario: Power gave by the Eagle Cap. Same as Jet Wario, just with a speed boost for when he's walking. * Dragon Wario: Power gave by the Dragon Pot and by the Dragon Crystal. Dragon Wario can shoot fire out of his hat for a couple of seconds. * Sea Dragon Wario: Power gave by the Dragon Crystal. Similar to the Dragon Wario, shoots the fire in sorts of little clouds. Lighter than both Super Wario and Dragon Wario. * King Dragon Wario: Power gave by finding a Dragon Crystal while using Eagle Wario. Can fly and shoot fire, but he is extremely slow. * Metal Wario: Power gave by headbutting a Metal Box. Wario becomes almost invincible and stronger for a short amount of time, but also slower, and it's harder to jump. * Invisible Wario: Power gave by one of Dr. Scienstein's potions. Turns Wario invisible. The effect disappears as he gets hit by an enemy, or goes throught a pipe. * Ball o' String Wario: Power gave by Spider Silk. Turns Wario into a giant unstoppable ball of string. * Bouncy Wario: Power gave by getting squashed in the head with an hammer. Wario becomes a living spring and jumps at exaggerate heights. Returns normal whenever he hits an obstacle. * Crazy Wario/Drunk Wario: Power gave by drinking a beer (getting hit by a purple ball in the censored, american version). Wario acts all dizzy and unwillingly gets in trouble. May defend himself by randomly burping. * Electric Wario: Power gave by getting hit by an electrified attack. Wario bounces a bit and stands still to remove the shock from his body. Gives a shock to whoever hits him. Lasts for a couple of seconds. * Fat Wario: Power gave by eating a doughnut, an apple or a cake. Can destroy blocks and various foes by bouncing on them. Slower than Super Wario. * Flaming Wario/Hot Wario: Power gave by getting burned. First Wario runs around on fire, then becomes a living fireball that burns everything it touches. Returns normal after a couple of minutes, or after making contact with water. * Flat Wario: Power gave by getting squashed by something. Wario turns completely flat and can reach places with smaller entrances. * Puffy Wario: Power gave by getting hit by a bee sting. Wario's face becomes all pluffy and starts floating * Frozen Wario: Power gave by getting frozen. Wario can't move, but is immune to spikes. * Snowman Wario: Power gave by being hit with a snowdrift on the head. Wario starts rolling without control, investing everything on his way. * Vampire Wario: Power gave by making contact with a Kobat (or every kind of vampire). Wario becomes a vampire. He can also turn into a bat and fly, but in this form he will be slower. He returns human whenever he goes in a spot of light, touches garlics, or water. * Zombie Wario: Power gave by touching every kind of undead creature. Wario becomes a zombie, but is extremely slow, can barely jump at all and can fall throught thin platforms. Will return human if touches water or walks in a spot of light. Disguises * The Purple Wind: Known as his "thief" form, he can jump higher and dash faster than usual. * Wicked Wario: Wario can fly thanks to the wings of his costume. * Arty Wario: Wario can draw blocks, hearts and... poop (with eyes and legs) to make them appear in real life. Arty Wario can't move while he draws. * Cosmic Wario: An astronaut Wario that can shoot little blasts with his raygun. He can jump higher than normal Wario, but he's slower. * Sparky Wario: A electrical Wario, can bring light in dark rooms and activate/power up electronic machines. * Genius Wario: A mad scientist version of Wario, has special goggles that allow him to see invisible doors, platforms and obstacles. Has a revolving pull-out punch. * Captain Wario: A pirate version of Wario. He can go underwater with his scuba gear, or with his submarine, he can also shoot torpedoes with it. He also has a sword, but it's fake (and of poor quality), so it doesn't cut through anything. * Dragon Wario (full costume): Slower than the average Wario, can shoot fire from the costume's mouth. Works the same as the Dragon Wario transformation. Wario-Man * Wario turns into Wario-Man thanks to a machine made by Dr. Crygor. * Strength, speed and resistance are increased. * Can fly and breath in the outer space. * Can turn into a weaker version of Wario-Man by eating a rotten garlic, but in this form, he can just glide really close to the ground. Feats Strength *Easily break bricks and stone floor with his bare fist. *Shook a castle by ground pounding. *Piledrived Dino Mighty, a 50 feet dinosaur with a wig and a thong (yes.) (Wario World) *Created a mini-nuclear explosion by Wafting. *Defeated Black Jewel, who destroyed his world after its defeat. *Is known for effortlessly lifting massive sacks of money, and ramming through large stone blocks. *Lifts large weights with no trouble whatsoever. Even with only one arm while talking on the phone. *Tossed this large boulder into the air for a few seconds (and survives being crushed by it right after). *In Wario Land Shake It, is consistently able to make massive quakes with his punches. *Lifted large Stone Pillars like it's nothing. *Has battled against the Mario Bros at several points, and is often portrayed as physically stronger than both. *In the manga, he beat down Mario and Luigi at the same time. *Hit a golf ball hard enough to give Bowser a black eye. *Physically outmatched enemies like the Shake King and Rudy the Clown. *Can fan a windmill into moving so fast that it produces enough energy to power a whole town on its own. Speed *Outran a rolling boulder. *Can keep up with the likes of the Mario Bros. in combat. *Can run fast enough to not only ignite, but create afterimages of himself as he moves. *Kept up with the Shake King, who can traverse the Shake Dimension in just a few minutes. *Can keep up with the fake Millenium Star, which was implied to have flown from the center of the universe to Earth in a very short time frame after the real one’s birth and fall. *Can keep up with Bowser, who has kept up with Lubba's spaceship. *Can keep up with Rosalina, who has reactions good enough to steer the Comet Observatory to the center of the universe. **The Comet Observatory got there in approximately 20 seconds, which would make it 73,529,208,000,000,000 times the speed of light (73.5 quadrillion if you don't want to count all the numbers) *Can outpace a black hole bigger than 2 of the galaxies in the background combined. Durability *Demonstrated toon-style immunity to being crushed, burned, frozen or electrocuted. *Survived a plane crash. *Endured to Shake King exploding. *In Wario Land 2's Manual, boasted about being immortal. *Wario-Man survived atmospheric re-entry. *Tanked an explosion from a Bob-Omb that blew up a good portion of this castle. *Tanked the explosion of this Tennis Stadium at point blank. *Survived this bomb that majorly damaged a mountain sized fortress. *Survived Bomberman’s bombs (whether or not you could use this to argue for scaling to Bomberman series feats is arguable at best though) *Can easily get back to normal if he were turned into a vampire or zombie. *Can survive falling into a black hole that eclipsed multiple galaxies Skill *Cured himself of zombieism with light and reversed vampirism by touching water. *Defeated the Shake King and saved the Shake Dimension. *In his first appearance, took over Mario Land, turning all of the citizens in it against Mario. *Fought against Mario at several points, and even participated in nearly every Sport and Party event with him. *Eventually managed to get his own castle. *Encountered Captain Syrup and dueled against her at multiple points, defending his treasures the first time they fought. *Defeated Rudy the Clown, and stopped him from taking over both the Music Box world and his own. *Defeated the Golden Diva, and saved Princess Shokora from being transformed into a cat. *Defeated the Black Jewel after it turned his entire castle into another world. *Defeated Bowser. *Founded and (somewhat) successfully runs his own company, WarioWare Inc. *Runs Diamond City as its “owner” *Beat Mad-Bomber, a bomber robot of the same kind as Bomberman himself *Despite being obese, is an excellent interpretive dancer *Managed to make 2 women fall head over heels for him Weaknesses * Motivated purely by cash. * Easily tricked. * Not as agile as Mario or Luigi. * See Sawing in Intellect: Wario's intelligence is almost never consistent. (He is able to create an high-tech device in no seconds, yet sometimes he hardly even understand what's happening and has problems ending a phrase). * Wario-Man's strength and speed randomly changes everytime he transforms; sometimes he can even be weaker than his normal self (Wario-Man struggled to break a toaster with his bare hands and failed, while normal Wario can break brick blocks with a punch) Fun Facts * The magazine Nintendo Power claims Wario is a distant cousin of Mario but it is yet to be confirmed by Nintendo if this is true or not. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fire Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Pilots Category:Sportsmen Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:Explosives Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Completed Profiles